bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Twin Destructor
is a Bakugan Battle Gear used by Spectra Phantom in Bakugan: New Vestroia. It's part of the Battle Cannons group. Information Description The Twin Destructor Battle Gear is a pair of cannons that delivers attacks by 2 Vulcan lasers. Twin Destructor tracks opponents and gives no escape to its enemies. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia When Spectra Phantom unveiled his creation, Hydron thought it was just a catchy upgrade, but Professor Clay knew it was deadly. In Spectra's Last Stand, it appeared to have been destroyed by Helix Dragonoid, because Helix Dragonoid cracked the barrels and supposedly destroys it. In All for One, however, Twin Destructor appeared again when the Brawlers were fighting the Alternative. However, it was quickly replaced with the Battle Gear Zukanator. It was stated by Spectra himself that his Zukanator is more powerful than Twin Destructor. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Twin Destructor appeared in masses throughout the Neathian-Gundalian War. In The Sacred Orb, many Scaboids and Fangoids were seen with Twin Destructors. Twin Destructor was seen in Haos colors to match the Bakugan they were used on. ; Ability Cards * Twin Destructor ''(Dual Devastator): Brings the opponent's power level back to its base level and adds 200 Gs to Twin Destructor. (Level 1 class ability) * '''Twin Destructor Level 2': Adds 400 Gs to Twin Destructor. (Level 2 class ability) * Twin Destructor Level 3: (Level 3 class ability) Game The Gold form has 90 Gs, the Copper and Silver versions both have 100 Gs and the Japanese Silver version has 200 G. Twin Destructor doesn't fit well with some Bakugan because of the position of their head, like Akwimos, Krakix, Aranaut, Lumagrowl, Helix Dragonoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Blitz Dragonoid and Battalix Dragonoid. Although on the package it shows him on Avior, Twin Destructor isn't Avior's Battle Gear, Lashor is. ; Reference Cards * Pyrus: Flip a coin until you flip tails. Your Bakugan gets +50 G-Power for each heads you flipped. * Ventus: +100 G-Power if you have fewer Bakugan in your used pile than your enemy. Reference Cards (Japanese) * Level 2: If your Bakugan has Battle Gear "Twin Destuctor" on, you may get + 200 G. Bakugan Dimensions Special Ability: Rapid Fire. Fast and Light attack. Gold: Agility/Will Silver: Strength/Agility Copper: Agility Trivia * It is the first Battle Gear to appear in the anime and also the first to use Level 2 and 3 abilities. **It is also the first battle gear to activate a level 2/3 ability without using a gate card, but with its own energy instead, as shown in All for One. * On Bakugan.com, it shows Twin Destructor with a Pyrus symbol. * It is the only Battle Gear that isn't exclusive to one particular Bakugan species and the only Battle Gear to be used by generic Bakugan. * In episode 41 of Bakugan: New Vestroia, Twin Destructor was called "Dual Devastator" by Spectra for an unknown reason. This is most likely a beta name before settling into its Japanese name. * Twin Destructor is often replaced by Sonicanon on Bakugan Dimensions, as Sonicanon's ability is basically Twin Destructor's, only more powerful. Category:Battle Gear Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Weapons Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Vestal Technology